Naruto, Confensiones
by Somebody There I used to Know
Summary: Historia de un chico llamado Naruto que enfrenta su vida universitaria, y relata sus confesiones al encontrar un nuevo e inesperado amor en su vida. Una historia en el mundo real.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo que hacia mucho frío ese día que noté su belleza. Mi primer trabajo, bastante fácil, era garzón en un pub-restaurant (para explicarlo fácilmente, servíamos mucha comida a médicos del hospital cercano y a la vez iban jóvenes solo a beber cerveza y otros tragos), la había visto antes rondando en la facultad, estudio Ingeniería y ella al parecer también. Si me sobraba tiempo entre clientes, hacia como que limpiaba un vaso en una posición en que pudiera observarla mientras bebía su cerveza, riendo y tomándole la mano al chico junto a ella, giraba si ella miraba hacia mi dirección o si besaba al chico, nunca le hable, ni siquiera para tomar su orden o algo así, nunca se sentaba en mi área. Cuantas veces fue al local, y yo siempre mirándola, quería saber si algún día me reconocería en la facultad, al parecer no. Pasaron unas semanas en que no la veía allí, hasta que renuncie (por otros motivos obviamente).

Una mis grandes amigas, Ino, estudia conmigo en la facultad, estudia algo más profundizado en las industrias y el lado económico y gestión empresarial de estas, yo en cambio estudio una especialidad en el proceso de manipulación de todo tipo de materiales. Siempre salíamos por que incluso teníamos bastante clases juntos, pero al pasar de los años nos profundizan mas nuestras especialidades por lo que ya no tenemos las mismas clases, seguimos saliendo aunque mucho menos. Cuando la veo pasar en la facultad nos damos el tiempo de conversar un momento, junto con Hinata, otra de mis grandes amigas que estudia una especialidad en tipos de Minerales en la tierra, no sé como le puede atraer ese tipo de cosas, ¿saben cuantos tipos de minerales tiene que aprenderse?, y la forma, color, textura, de todos. Imposible.

Cuando vi a Ino a lo lejos, levante mi mano como seña para que me mire, estaba hablando con otras tres chicas, solo reconocí a una, hasta que me acerque más y pude reconocer a otra. Estaba ahí hablando con ella, me acerque para saludarlas y mi buena amiga se encargo de las presentaciones. Sakura. Al saludarla la miré a los ojos, su perfecta sonrisa me hizo también sonreír, le sonreí también a las demás para evitar sospechas de mi afecto visual. Fue tan simpática, su risa hipnotizaba, las otras 2 chicas me miraban y al parecer fui algo así como el centro de atención esos 10 minutos, Ino me preguntaba como iba y que había hecho los últimos días, yo le respondía y contaba una que otra anécdota, todas me miraban, escuchaban y reían, risas algo forzadas, lastima que todos teníamos clases, al despedirme le robe otra risa, a las demás también.

Una semana después, salia de clases y me dirigía a mi loker a buscar mi bolso de deportes, antes de llegar vi a Ino y sus amigas, también a Sakura, caminando con una pelota de voleyball hacia fuera, me vio y ella misma me llamó preguntándome que haría, iba a un taller de musculación ese día pero aún faltaba una hora, por lo que decidí acompañarla. En un gran pedazo de pasto fuera de la facultad estaban otras dos chicas, ponían sus bolsos improvisando una linea imaginaria, reían y se divertían, comenzaron a tirarse la pelota, e Ino me arrastró a su lado para que participara. Sakura bromeaba bastante conmigo, todas en realidad, pero solo recuerdo lo que ella decía, y como juntos nos reíamos de Ino y su torpeza en el voleyball. De pronto Sakura tomó su teléfono del bolso, nadie detuvo el juego por lo que yo tampoco lo hice, pasaron unos minutos y llego aquel chico, con el que iba al local, llegó saludándolas a todas, un guapo tipo y encantador,algo serio, no era ningún dios ni una gran amenaza pensé, pero era su novio. Le di un buen apretón de manos y ella, tan hermosa, no pensé que él la mereciera, lo abrazó y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sin ningún beso, rápidamente le tire el balón, lo detuvo con las manos y sonrió. Seguimos el juego.

Apreciaba ese día, todas las semanas el mismo día las veía jugar fuera la facultad, yo aveces las acompañaba, siempre me acercaba al lugar, incluso cuando me encontraba con Hinata le pedía que me acompañara, ella e Ino eran buenas amigas, pero tenían su propio grupo y Hinata no conocía mucho a Sakura y las demás. Supongo que se caían bien igual.  
Con el tiempo nos volvimos más amigos, todos, le hablaba con naturalidad a Sakura, incluso me envió una solicitud por facebook, la cual obviamente acepte apenas vi su fotografía, siempre tan simple, con esas lindas poleras que usaba, muy similares una de otra pero que resaltaban la curva de su pecho y cintura, esos jeans claros y zapatillas, aveces ocupaba unas chaquetas de polar ajustadas de colores neutros, con los cuales se veía mas pequeña y acinturada que cuando tenia menos ropa.

Un evento universitario nos reunió de nuevo, "the masters" tocaban ese día en el recinto, ahora sí, la mayoría va más que nada a beber a este tipo de recitales de grupos pocos conocidos, pero the masters eran mas queridos y sus canciones realmente eran conocidas. Esa tarde unos amigos y yo nos reunimos con un par de cervezas a ver el show, también hablé con Hinata que decidió ir conmigo como siempre lo hacemos en este tipo de eventos.  
Mucho más tarde y después de unas cuantas latas me encontré cantando todas las canciones abrazados de mis amigos y Hinata, casi no percato su llegada. Ino y sus amigas se aparecieron tomando fotografías y cantando también, se unieron a nuestro grupo, algunas de ellas conocían también a mis amigos, incluso amigos de mis amigos que ni yo conocía. Sakura me saludo y me ofreció una cerveza, la cual le negué, con lo que quede como un buen chico que no toma más de la cuenta, fue mejor que pensara eso a que supiera que fue por ella, y que si tomaba una lata más me tendrían que arrastrar hasta mi casa. La sentí más cercana que otras veces, su brazo rozó muchas veces el mio, pero cuando la miraba ella estaba perdida en dirección al escenario, no sabia si lo hacia apropósito o no, decidí hacerme el tonto.  
Cuando tocaron su canción mas conocida, Tenten, otra de las guapísimas amigas de Ino alegaba la poca visión que su estatura le provocaba, a punto de hacerme el caballero y ofrecerme a levantarla por los aires cual bailarina, creí que quizás confundiría mi caballerosidad con mala intensión e intimidad, pero al terminar mi rápido pensamiento mi buen amigo Kiba se ofreció robándome la idea de la cabeza, la chica se subió rápidamente en sus hombros y gritaba eufóricamente lo bien que se veía, ¡claro que pensé demasiado!, con el alcohol en la sangre no creo que piensen mucho en quien esta jugando con su inocencia y quien no.  
Ino le gritaba y preguntaba que tan bien se veía, pues estaba a mas de medio metro más de altura que ella, Sakura se puso frente a ambas gritando que también le dieran una oportunidad, esta vez no tuve que pensar nada, rápidamente me fui frente a ella, pero calmadamente le dije, "Sube a mis hombros ¡vamos!", no fue un grito si no que solo alcé la voz pues con toda la música había que hablar de ese modo, termine con una sonrisa y ella riendo se quejaba de su peso, la tome en brazos y le di un alago que la hizo sonrojar, subió a mis hombros, todos reíamos, cantábamos y gritábamos. Que bueno que su novio no estaba esa noche. De pronto me encontré haciendo peleas de caballito con Kiba mientras Tenten y Sakura se tomaban de las manos tratando de derribar a la otra, obviamente no de una forma muy brusca, era solo un juego.  
Me fui temprano esa noche, de todos modos Ino y sus amigas se fueron en algún momento y no las volví a ver, a ninguna, tampoco me pude despedir de Sakura. Al llegar a mi casa me encontre con una hermosa fotografia de todos en la red social, Sakura aparecia junto a mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Las vacaciones de invierno comenzaron hace unos días, eh salido con unos amigos algunos días pero nada novedoso. Hasta el día que me saludó por la red social de mayor uso, me preguntó como estaba, le caía bien es obvio, porque el día siguiente también hablamos, y el siguiente, y el siguiente a ese, la ultima semana de las vacaciones me di cuenta que habíamos hablado todos los días, ya creía que la conocía más, y ella a mi. Recordé que al entrar nuevamente a las clases estaría de cumpleaños Ino, ni siquiera hable con ella pero decidí comentárselo a Sakura, Ino hace fiestas pequeñas con un grupo de gente algo pequeño, pero lo celebra todos los años, y Sakura era su nueva amiga, iba a invitarnos de seguro. Cuando se lo comenté estaba emocionada, fiesta para celebrar el inicio de clases, me decía.

Esa semana todos estaban muy relajados con las clases, el ultimo día hábil y el cumpleaños de Ino, había un importante juego de soccer y la fiesta de bienvenida al semestre de parte del congreso universitario, era el mismo tipo de fiesta que cuando venían grupos musicales, como la presentación de the masters, la mayoría iba a solo a beber.  
Al saludar ese de a Ino por su cumpleaños, decidimos ir a ver el partido de soccer juntos, luego ir a la fiesta de la universidad y terminaríamos a lo grande en su casa. Un ocupado día. Invitamos más gente pero ni siquiera Hinata quiso acompañarnos a ver el partido, en realidad tenia clases, pero yo también.  
Esa mañana después de mi primera clase, volvía a mi casa cuando llamé a Ino unos minutos antes, la encontré en la entrada de la Universidad y le di un fuerte abrazo, antes de irme quedamos en vernos en un pub cercano en unas cuantas horas para ver el partido.

Llegué algo tarde, el partido ya había comenzado, pero solo unos minutos, me costó encontrarlos en medio del tumulto de gente en el pub, me percaté de una amiga, Temari, y me di cuenta que estaba sentada en una mesa junto a la de Ino y las demás chicas, no había ningún hombre, me acerque a saludar a Temari y vi como Sakura se vigilaba, me gustó sentir que quizás le celoseaba un poco, luego giré y salude a todas, le di un fuerte abrazo a Ino y solo había una silla junto a una de sus bajitas amigas, Sakura estaba en medio de muchas, incluso tuve que saludarla de lejos, fracaso.  
Salí un momento a fumarme un cigarrillo, Ino me acompañó, conversamos un rato en solitario fuera del pub (era el intermedio del partido), noté de pronto una indirecta y que Sakura aparecía mas que de costumbre en sus conversaciones, traté de hacerme el desentendido. En un momento me dieron ganas de entrar al baño, volvía después de otro cigarrillo, y al parecer Sakura me había ganado la idea y fue primero, Ino me regalo una mirada desde su asiento, Sakura paso junto a mi al ir en dirección al baño, Ino miraba fijamente a Sakura, luego me miraba y volvía a ella, caminé, me senté junto a ella y le pregunte con la mirada, ¿qué querías decirme?, solo levantó sus cejas y siguió la conversación de sus amigas, bajo el pensamiento de encontrármela en el camino, o que alguien creyera que iba bajo otras intenciones, preferí quedarme.

Al termino del juego, recordé que tenía que hacer una diligencia, como todas las chicas me escuchaban tan atentamente, todas se ofrecieron a acompañarme, luego se juntarían con un par de amigos para comprar cerveza e ir a la fiesta de la Universidad, que normalmente aunque no empieza a horas tempranas, los más motivados comienzan a beber a la hora que sea, les prometí ir con ellas y ellas a acompañ por la ciudad noté que Sakura mantenía mi paso, yo también el de ella, pero traté de que no lo notara, ella en cambio no, incluso se burlo de mi pobre altura (eh crecido lo sé, solo que no soy un hombre muy alto) y tuvimos una tierna pelea por eso, me pareció verla algo coqueta, hasta sentí que Ino se volteaba a vernos de ves en cuando un tanto burlona.  
Cuando todos terminamos de hacer lo que teníamos que hacer (Tenten también tenia sus tramites) algunos nos separamos, iban a volver en una o dos horas más, hasta que quedamos Ino, Sakura, la chica bajita y yo. Cuando la tercera chica se despidió cuando ya íbamos llegando de vuelta a la Universidad, Ino y Sakura decidieron ir a comer algo, a algún local de comida rápida.  
Llegamos a un puesto que vendían hamburguesas donde había un amigo trabajando ahí, era Chouji quien las preparaba, al verme me regalo un eufórico saludo, solo compramos una, pero recibimos 3 y con gaseosas (aun que no tuviera hambre pero se lo agradezco por todo lo que bebí el resto del día). A la salida después de comer y conversar un rato con Chouji y despedirnos, nos encontramos nuevamente con Tenten, la chica bajita y Shikamaru, otro gran amigo de Ino, uno de los pocos hombres aparte de mi. Fuimos a la licorería a comprar lo pretendido para la noche (y tarde), compramos un licor bastante fuerte que quisieron las chicas por que según ellas tenia sabor a frambuesa, cervezas para nosotros y algunos cigarrillos.

Al llegar a la universidad buscábamos un buen lugar donde instalarnos donde los guardias no nos vieran, al menos hasta que empezara la verdadera fiesta, todos estarían descontrolados y los guardias ya ni se molestan. Ino y Sakura caminaban lento y se quedaron atrás, nuevamente Ino me sorprendió vigilándolas minuciosamente, pero al parecer no le decía nada a ella, comenzamos a subir el cerro que topaba con la universidad, al llegar arriba yo con Shikamaru ayudamos a las demás a subir, hasta que por ultimo ayude a Ino y Sakura no estaba, le pregunté donde estaba su hermosa amiga pero Ino no me respondió, espere unos minutos para que no sorprendiera mi interés, la segunda vez solo me dijo "volverá en unos minutos" abrió dos cervezas y me convidó una.  
Pasamos un buen rato riendo, cuando ya iba en la tercera cerveza alguien la nombró, "Sakura se demoraba mucho quizás que estará haciendo por allí con Sasuke", eso escuche perfectamente, Sasuke, así se llamaba, ¿estaban ahora juntos?, ¿vendrían con nosotros?, después de unos 20 minutos aparecieron, el mismo chico, alto y guapo, pelo negro y ojos serios, venia con sus dedos entrelazados a los de Sakura, me quise morir. Ya los había visto juntos antes, ahora no soportaba el echo de verlos tomados de la mano, le ofrecí una cerveza, la cual acepto, quise poder haberla agitado o algo antes. Traté de seguir con el buen momento que pasábamos, normalmente soy un tipo chistoso, hasta Sasuke se rió un par de veces de alguna de mis bromas, pero no podía dirigirle la palabra, solo me limite a sonreír, así no sospechaba de mi rechazo hacia él.  
Shikamaru saco una pequeña petaca de Ron de su bolso, me ofreció solo a mi, que ya nos habíamos quedado sin cervezas, prendí un cigarrillo y se lo acepte, le vertí un poco de gaseosa para disimularlo, hasta ese punto ya creí haber bebido demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Unos chicos subían por el cerro pasando junto a nuestro lugar, obviamente iban a hacer lo mismo que todos y lo mismo que nosotros, reconocí a tres chico y los salude alocadamente levantando un brazo, me sentí popular por un momento. Sasuke no hablaba casi nada, y digo casi solo por contar una que otra risa que se le escapaba y quizás un "mi amor" que le dirigía a Sakura (trataba de no escuchar la frase completa después de oír esto). Cuando empezamos a notar que el cielo se obscurecía nos fuimos preparando para bajar, obviamente tomamos una bolsa y recogimos las latas vacías y de maces, comenzamos a retirarnos justo a tiempo, casi no diferenciaba donde habían mas ramas que pisar para no resbalar o pisar barro, o ambas ya que en el estado que estaba tenia miedo de hacer el ridículo de mil maneras, traté de adelantarme, no sin antes asegurarme de verla una vez mas y de que Sasuke la ayudaba sujetando fuertemente su mano, y tambien de que Shikamaru ayudaba a Ino.

Al llegar abajo y al terreno ya de la universidad, me percaté que Ino y Shikamaru no se habian soltado la mano, no le tome mucha importancia ya que se iban alejando, en ese momento nos separamos, escuche decir a Sakura que irían a comer algo y volvería, no lo dijo en plural.

Me quedé con Tenten y nos encontramos con Chouji en el camino quien también olía a cantina vieja (suponiendo que también yo). Conversamos un rato, pero yo tenia la cabeza en otro lado, pendiente de cuando volvería Sakura, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Hinata me llamó diciéndome que venia en camino, cuando llegó me relaje un poco, vino con Neji su primo, conversar con mi buena amiga me hizo pensar en otra cosa, casi no me percate que venia llegando hasta que estuvo a unos 5 metros de nosotros y estaba sola, así como prometió. Nos acomodamos todos en unas escalas cerca de donde seria el centro del "evento", abrimos otras cervezas y comenzamos la segunda ronda, nos pillamos con mas amigos, Kankuro y otros amigos de él que se sentaron cerca de nosotras tras saludarnos, llamaba a Ino pero aun no venia en camino. Sakura me ofreció del trago de frambuesa que habían comprado, cuando sus amigas llegaron lo abrieron de inmediato, solo le recibí un vaso, pero valla que estaba fuerte, me hice el hombre y lo tome tratando de no fruncir el ceño.

Rato después empezamos a oír unos chicos tocar un extraño tipo de música, el cual sonaba bastante bien, me acerque jugando al juego del ebrio amigo de todos (típico), y bailé alocadamente con su pequeño grupo, no alcanzaba a ver a mis amigos, pero me dio igual lo estaba pasando bien.

Sakura se acercó estirando su mano hacia mi, saludaba también al grupo comenzando a bailar frente a ellos, los cuales se veían felices de tener mas publico y mas gente gozando de su música callejera, tomé rápidamente su mano y bailamos juntos, ¿debí tomar la iniciativa?, en ese estado no me lo pregunté por mucho tiempo, tire delicadamente de su brazo apegando su cuerpo al mio, no soy un hombre muy alto pero mi barbilla quedó sobre su pelo y me acomodé en esa posición donde no podía verla, pero ella tampoco a mi, el baile comenzó a bajar de revolución y ella no soltó mi mano, me puse nervioso pero a juzgar por sus movimientos y su necesidad de tampoco hacer contacto directo también lo estaba ella, deje que ese momento continuara un poco y luego me aleje un poco cuando todos comenzaron a saltar tomando otra dirección en la música, más que nada me aleje para que no se notara la incomodidad de haber estado tan cerca.  
Cuando la música volvió a tener el mismo curso, la mire directo a los ojos, tratando de leerlos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes que no se confundían ni con toda la oscuridad que había. Más gente llegaba al rededor saltando y bailando, y aproveche ese momento de gran multitud para acercarla de nuevo, pero esta vez no despegue el hilo de nuestras miradas, ella tampoco. Me acerque hasta que mi pecho choco con ella y seguí mirándola, ella tuvo que levantar la cabeza un poco y dejamos que nuestros dedos se entrecruzaran, la música siguió y deje que nuestras caderas se movieran juntas como olas y tome su cintura siguiendo el ondeo, con mi otra mano seguí tomando la de ella y desvié la mirada un momento, mi cien ahora palpitada en la suya. Por un momento no había ruido, las personas al rededor formaban parte del oscuro paisaje, arriba las estrellas, y nadie más que nosotros dos, la sentí temblar, y como su mano libre bordeo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro, mas que su cintura agarre toda su espalda, la tenia contra a mi y a ella le gustó, por que su mano siguió por mi cuello hasta mi nuca, mi mejilla derecha ahora tocaba su mejilla izquierda, y con cada latido pensé que sentiría mi pecho como un tambor sobre ella. Sakura se soltó de entre mis dedos y sus dos manos tocaron mi nuca, ante esto me separe de ella un poco sin darme cuenta, nuestros cuerpos seguían pegados bailando, solo mi cara se alejo para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, y me vi mirando sus labios y ella mis ojos, volví a los de ella que los había cerrado, mi corazón mas fuerte, cerré los míos, pum, me acerque y sentí que nunca llegara, pum pum, mi nariz encontró la de ella lo que me orientó el resto del camino.

Nuestros labios rozaron, los presioné contra los de ella. Solo duró 4 segundos, los mejores, cuando escuche la voz de Ino buscándonos, nos separamos inconscientemente y le devolvimos señas, nos dijo que nos fuéramos a seguir la celebración de su cumpleaños en su casa.

Al momento de irnos, caminaba junto a Hinata y Chouji delante mio iba Ino, Sakura y la niña bajita, atrás iban los demás, nos acercamos a tomar un bus que iba repleto de gente, y entonces escuche a Sakura aconsejar que nos fuéramos en grupos por separado, que seria más fácil que esperar uno de los transportes que nos llevara a todos. Ino con sus amigos tomaron el primer transporte, Hinata hablaba con Chouji apuntando otro cuando sentí que alguien jalaba mi brazo, seguí el cabello rosa que veía delante mio sin titubear, subimos a un minibus los dos solos.

¿Que sucedía tanto alboroto?, la mire con cara de pregunta al sentarnos, ella no respondió a mi mirada y solo comentó algo negativo de toda la gente saliendo a la misma hora que nosotros. Poco a poco se fue apoyando en mi, cuando supe que era solo otra oportunidad de estar solos, el pasillo del minibus también iba oscuro, afuera se veían las luces de otros autos y yo solo la mire a ella. Cuando apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro extendí de inmediato mi brazo y acaricie su mejilla, levanto la mirada en un segundo y nos acercamos mutuamente en un flash, ya conocía el camino así que fue mas rápido, mis labios presionaron los de ella con mas fuerza, y no se en que momento ambas manos las tenia sujetando su rostro, sus manos fueron a mis brazos lo que me hizo bajarlos un poco, seguí acariciando su rostro con una y con la otra mano tome la de ella. Sakura con su mano libre tomo mi cabello tras mi cabeza y presionó fuerte como si quisiera estampar mi rostro en el de ella. Mordí delicadamente su labio inferior, no se por que lo hice, sentí su lengua sobre la mía, solté su mano y me apoye en su pierna mientras la acerque a mi con mi otro brazo en su espalda de nuevo, una de sus piernas se acomodó sobre mi rodilla y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello.

No podía creerlo, no quería que terminara nunca, no quería soltarla, quería tener ese momento, ese momento de los dos, siempre.

Abrí un momento los ojos, para visualizar también el momento, para recordarlo siempre. Vi como sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, me miró y sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta y seguimos el beso.

Venia nuestra parada, y le señalé que debíamos bajar.


End file.
